


Venenum

by MxAnarchy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, I really just wanted to write a badass MC working for Mint Eye, Mint Eye!Assassin!MC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxAnarchy/pseuds/MxAnarchy
Summary: MC doesn't know anything other than Mint Eye. They are her family, her life, her everything. But on her latest mission, she encounters someone who knew her before her new life. Now, she must fake her way through this confusing time, but she knows she always has her love. The one she can always come back to, only known to others as "Unknown."





	

Prologue

I don’t remember my life before Mint Eye, but even if I did, it wouldn’t matter now. They accepted me here, and my… passions.   
Bloodlust rushed through my veins, and my new family encouraged it. Especially… him. 

My first memories of him, with his white hair, cold eyes, and punk clothing. I was instantly drawn to him, as though I had met him before. He wouldn’t look at me, and I was confused, but soon found that I wasn’t wearing any clothing. Quickly grabbing the robe that was laid out next to me, I changed into it. Shortly after waking up, a woman with hair like that of the sun came in, and gave me a name.

“Your name is MC, my dear. You are 18 years old, and during your transformation, some… things changed about your appearance.” Holding up a mirror, I saw myself for the first time. Long white hair was the first thing I noticed, as it fell in waves over my shoulders. However, the most noticeable difference was my eyes; one was (e/c), while the other was a swirl of blue and a mint green. “Welcome to Mint Eye, MC. We’re so happy to have you. My name is Rika, and I think you’re going to like it here~”


End file.
